Estúpido Valentín
by Lon Wolfgood
Summary: Es 14 de febrero y Alphonse quiere regalarle algo a Martel. Ahh, amor joven e inocente! Esperemos que Martel no lo coma vivo. Vamos, Al, poder gatuno!


**Estúpido Valentín**  
**por Ragond**

**Notas:** Como estuve solo en el día del amor, me auto-impuse un reto Al/Martel con temática de ese día. Creo que es una pareja bastante divertida e interesante. Originalmente en inglés: "Stupid Valentine".

-

Una armadura alta y robusta caminaba por la calle, haciendo ruidos huecos al apoyar los pies en la dura acera de piedra. Aunque no se podía ver una expresión en su rostro metálico, se podía ver que estaba nervioso o en un debate interno. Era el 14 de febrero, y _todos_ estaban comprando flores y chocolates para sus amados o, al menos, las personas queridas.

Uno esperaría que esta armadura alojara a un hombre alto dentro, oculto de la gente por alguna razón neurótica. Pero no. Era simplemente un chico de catorce años, que no tenía cuerpo de carne y hueso, solamente la armadura. Pero eso no lo detenía de tener sentimientos, especialmente hacia una mujer joven que había sido transmutada en una quimera. Oh, sí. Cualquiera diría que pertenecían a un circo de bichos raros...

Durante días había intentado pensar que lo que sentía era una atracción típica de su edad, por esconderla dentro de su armadura. Pero cada vez era más le era más difícil hablarle sin tartamudear o hacer el ridículo más de lo usual. No creía que ella supiera lo que le sucedía. Era probable que pensara que era un chico torpe. Emitió un suspiro, mientras se sentaba en un pequeño banco. No era una necesidad, sentarse o suspirar, pero necesitaba pensar y quitarse del medio del camino.

Su hermano lo había notado. E, inmediatamente, se había largado a reír. Para desgracia de Al. Como su hermano mayor no ayudaba, había decidido que el mismo cuidara a Martel mientras él iba a caminar. Pero, en realidad, quería encontrar _algo_ para esta mujer... Pero era difícil conseguirle regalos...

El mismo debía ser sencillo, pero presentable. A ella no le gustaban las cosas extravagantes, y eso estaba bien, pero él no le arrojaría la primera cosa que encontrara... Al gimió, sintiéndose vencido. No podía pensar en nada, y estaba haciéndose tarde. Muchos locales ya estaban cerrando.

Un anciano que pasaba por ahí se detuvo cuando vio a Alphonse sacudiendo la cabeza, lamentándose. "Qué sucede, jovencito?"

"Nada, señor. No se preocupe" Dijo el chico, su voz ya cansada.

"Hmm, yo diría que no has encontrado un regalo para tu novia!" El hombre dijo, sonriente.

Al estaba agradecido que no podía sonrojarse, mientras sacudía las manos frenéticamente, en negación. "No, no! Ella es sólo una amiga!"

El hombre resopló. "Típico!" Y luego procedió a reír. "Díme, tienes algo en mente? Puedo ayudar, si quieres"

Dudó por unos segundos, pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción. "Está bien" Se movió a un lado, para hacerle lugar en el banco. "No quiero darle flores, o chocolate, o joyas" Explicó.

El hombre asintió una sola vez, y quedó pensativo por unos momentos. "Bueno, por qué no escribirle una nota? San Valentín no es sólo regalos, sino de sentimientos. Si en verdad te importa, díselo!" El hombre sonrió y se puso de pie. "Oh, debo irme! Mi esposa me asesinará si no llevo sus chocolates favoritos!"

Al lo miró atónito, su cabeza para un costado. _No dijo recién que no es sólo acerca de regalos...?_ "Gracias, señor!" Saludó, de todos modos, intentando ser educado. Honestamente, estaba más confundido que antes de hablar con ese hombre. "Bueno, supongo que iré con las manos vacías..." Se puso de pie, y se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaba con su hermano. No sin antes murmurar con fastidio. "Estúpido Valentín..."

-

En el siguiente día, todos volvieron a la normalidad. La gente olvidó todo acerca de San Valentín, los chocolates y las flores estaban más baratos otra vez. Antes de salir de la habitación, Martel se escondió dentro de la gran armadura, Al. Enseguida, él se colocó el casco y caminó en modo inestable, siguiendo a su hermano.

Martel se extrañó, pero luego se encogió de hombros, sin entenderlo. Se puso en una posición cómoda. Y fue entonces que se percató de la presencia de una pequeña nota, cerca del pecho de la armadura. Estaba pegada al metal, de formal tal que ella lo notara. Con una sonrisa satisfactoria, la despegó con suavidad y leyó lo que estaba escrito, en letras grandes e infantiles.

_Querida Martel,_

_Lamento no haberte dado un regalo de San Valentín._

_Va a tomarme algo de tiempo para dártelo, espero que no te moleste esperarme?_

_Con amor,_

_Al._

Parpadeó al papel, y luego a la armadura que la rodeaba. Contra su propia voluntad, sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Gruñó levemente ante esta reacción, pero guardó el papel en su bolsillo. No era una mujer ñoña, no era una mujer ñoña. Se repetía a sí misma, como un mantra.

Alphonse caminaba torpemente, detrás de su hermano. Sabía que había leído la nota, pero ella no estaba diciendo nada! Lo odiaba? Se reiría de él? _Argh! Por qué lo hice?_ Edward lo observó confundido. "Estás bien, Al?" Preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que el menor de los hermanos se pusiera más nervioso y se moviera en forma más errática.

La mujer dentro de la armadura intentó no reír. No podía negar que el chico era _gracioso_ cuando se ponía nervioso... _Esperar no es tan malo..._ Pensó ella.

-

**Notas:** Ahhh, traducir no es tan malo. :P  
Realmente, necesitamos más het en el fandom hispano... Y aún más Al/Martel... :P


End file.
